DraRry Lovely Story
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Kumpulan FF mini yang JN buat pas lagi kangen ma Draco/Harry atau Harry/Draco. Ini seluruhnya crita tentang DraRry. otomatis it's Slash mate. heheh Enjoy it :)
1. Terpesona

Disclaimer: Harry and Draco milik Aunt J.K. only... aku cuma minjam bentar koq heheheh

* * *

~Terpesona

* * *

Sejak awal mereka bukan kerabat, mereka bukan teman, apa lagi sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanyalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, saat dia terpesona. Harry terpesona bukan pada sihir pertama yg dia lakukan, bukan pada motor terbang yang dia tumpangi, bahkan pada orang-orang yang dapat menembus tembok peron 9 3/4. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terpesona, tapi Harry terpesona pada wajah pucat yang memiliki pandangan yang tajam. Yang berjalan dengan menegakkan kepalanya dengan tatanan rambut yg tidak dapat di kacaukan oleh angin. Serta warna rambut pirang dan manik-manik mata berwana abu-abu itulah yang membuat Harry terpesona.

"Ayo Harry, kita harus segera masuk dan mencari tempat"

"Err Ron, apa kau kenal orang itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang berdiri di sana bersama seorang paman yang berambut panjang"

"Oh.. Itu Draco Malfoy, dan percayalah kau tidak ingin berusan dengan mereka"

"Benarkah?"

"Percaya padaku Harry, mereka itu terlalu licik"

"Oh.."

Tidak, Harry kita tidak berubah pikiran. Dia tetap terpesona padanya, Draco Malfoy. Jangan salahkan Harry yang polos, atau Ron yang tidak pernah menyukai Draco. Mereka mash kecil untk memahami hal besar yang akan terjadi kemudian hari. Tapi untuk saat ini biarlah mereka memiliki pemikiran masing-masing. Harry Potter tetap terpesona dan selalu terpesona pada Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Lalu bagaimana dengan Draco. Dia yang telah terlatih menjadi pusat perhatian sangat paham benar penilaian setiap orang terhadapnya dari cara memandang orang tersebut. Sama seperti saat ini, dia yang begitu bangganya diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Dia tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, dan dia yakin orang tersebut terpesona padanya. Salahkan ketampanannya yang berlebihan. Dia tahu siapa orang itu, semua orang tahu, tapi hanya dia yang tahu maksud dari tatapan orang tersebut.

"Ingat son, lakukan apa saja demi rencana kita"

"Yes dad, aku mengerti"

"Termasuk mengusik Potter"

"Dengan senang hati, dad"

"Jangan biarkan dia memasuki hatimu, sekalipun hatimu sudah menjadi miliknya"

"Mum~"

"We love u son"

Ya, itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kau memiliki orang tua yang mengerti tentang dirimu dan keinginanmu meskipun mereka sadar mereka tidak bisa membantumu mengabulkan keinginanmu dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi bagi Draco, pengertian mereka adalah yang terpenting. Harry Potter telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya bahkan sebelum Harry sendiri mengenalnya. Draco memiliki tugas untuk melindunginya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya kuat, hati Harry pun sudah menjadi miliknya.

_End_


	2. Desire

Disclaimer: Harry and Draco milik Aunt J.K. only... aku cuma minjam bentar koq heheheh

* * *

~Desire

* * *

"Agh.. What the hell," Draco meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya menabrak dinding batu di lorong menuju kantor Snape. Malam itu dia dan Potter mendapat detensi, meskipun detensi itu hanya dilakukan oleh Potter tapi entah kenapa Snape tetap menginginkan anak kesayangannya itu untuk tetap datang. ", lepaskan tanganku Potter sialan" Draco menatap Potter penuh amarah, karena tanpa alasan yang jelas dia menarik tangan Draco dan langsung membantingnya ke arah tembok. Draco berusaha mendorong Potter dengan tangannya yang satunya tapi kekuatan Potter setelah melawan Voldemort ternyata bertambah besar. Bahkan tinggi badannya pun bertambah, membuat Draco kelihatan lebih kecil darinya. Potter tanpa perlu susah payah menangkap tangan Draco yang satunya kemusian mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala Draco dengan hanya sebelah tangannya.

"HEI! MINGGIR KAU!" Draco terlihat frustrasi karena jarak Potter dengannya yang semakin dekat dengan posisinya yang sangat bisa dikatakan mudah untuk diserang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Potter yang tidak keberatan dengan teriakan dan umpatan Draco hanya tersenyum licik, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat seorang Draco Malfoy ketakukan.

"Ap-pa yang a-kan kau laku-kan Potter?" mata Draco membulat sempurna saat Potter memperkecil jarak antara wajah mereka dan menggerakkan tangannya yang satunya untuk menyentuh dan mengelus pinggang Draco.

"Aahh," Draco tanpa sadar melepaskan desahan saat yangan Potter merayap di dalam bajunya dan naik menuju dadanya. ", Pot-ter kau.." Potter tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka sekarang tetap melanjutkan aksi menyentuhnya. Potter kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Draco dan tersenyum saat Draco kembali mendesah. Potter mencium leher Draco dengan penuh hasrat dan cukup kuat hingga membuat bekas berwarna merah kebiruan pada leher Draco. Dan perbuatannya ini mebuat Draco menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah keras sehingga badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Oh.. Salazar.." Draco masih menutup matanya untuk menetralkan perasaannya dan mengontrol kembali tubuhnya. Potter melepaskan tangan Draco dan beralih menyentuh lehernya yang sudah diberi tanda dan mengelusnya pelan. Draco membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang emerald gelap yang penuh dengan keinginan sangat dekat dengannya. Dan sedetik kemudian benda empuk dan basah menempel pada bibirnya dan mengesapnya pelan, bagian atas dan bawah. Hanya sekali tapi kembali membuat badan Draco bergetar. 'Potter gila!' teriak Draco dalam hati, pikirannya berontak namun tubuhnya merespon dengan sangat baik. Mulutnya dibiarkan terbuka dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Potter menikmatinya. Draco bahkan membalas ciuman Potter itu dengan sedikit antusias, karena dia tidak berani untuk membalas lebh dari itu atau dia jamin dia tidak akan mau berhenti.

Setelah ciuman yang cukup singkat itu, Potter menarik dirinya dari tubuh Draco. Draco sedikit merinding karena merasakan dingin yang seketika, saat tubuh mereka berjauhan. Mata mereka masih saling mengunci, mata abu-abu yang penuh pertanyaan memandang mata emerald yang penuh keinginan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Potter memutar tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Draco yang berdiri mematung membelakangi dinding batu. Draco terlihat sangat shok dengan kejadian tersebut, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bekas ciuman bibir Potter di bibirnya dan turun ke lehernya. Kakinya seakan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya, dengan mash bersandar pada diding batu Draco pun terjatuh duduk di lantai keras.

"itu... Apa itu tadi?"

_End?_


	3. Terbaik

Disclaimer: Harry and Draco milik Aunt J.K. only... aku cuma minjam bentar koq heheheh

* * *

~Terbaik

"Tapi Harry, kau... Ini tidak benar, a-ku.. Di-dia... Maksudku kami," Ginny terlihat sangat frustrasi untuk menjelaskan pada Harry mengenai 'salah paham' antaranya dengan Dean. Harry tanpa sengaja, tepatnya di'buat' untuk melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. ", Dean, dia, kami tidak benar-benar... Aku hanya kebetulan..."

"Oh jadi kau hanya kebetulan menempelkan tubuhmu pada tubuhnya dan kebetulan kalian sedang tidak berpakaian. Begitu maksudmu, Ginny?"

Harry terlihat menahan amarahnya, wajahnya sangat merah. Kedua tangannya terkepal pada kiri-kanan sisi tubuhnya. Dia berdiri semakin jauh dari Ginny karena setiap Ginny ingin menjelaskan dia akan berusaha menggapai Harry untuk memeluknya atau sekedar menyentuhnya. Dan sayangnya Harry sudah sangat benci dengan wanita itu. Pernikahan mereka yang sudah berumur tiga tahun, seperti tidak berbekas dihatinya. Selama ini dia menutup telinga atas kabar 'miring' yang didengarnya dari teman kerjanya bahkan dari Ron sendiri. Karena dia percaya pada Ginny, ibu dari James yang baru berusia satu tahun saat berita itu mulai beredar. Demi James dia mau bertahan, demi James dia rela menipu dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini dia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana dengan tanpa terbeban Ginny bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain di tempat tidurnya dan Ginny saat dia harus melaksanakan tugas luar.

"Harry, aku..."

"Sudah! Cukup, aku tidak peduli lagi. Kita berpisah, dan jangan harap kau bisa memilikii James"

"Harry..." tangis Ginny semakin menjadi, dia mencoba menyentuh Harry tapi Harry menepisnya hingga dia jatuh dan terduduk di lantai.

"Kumohon, Harry, maafkan aku"

Tanpa memandang Ginny lagi, Harry beranjak keluar dari kamar tidur mereka dan bergegas ke kamar James. Setelah mengucap mantra pembatal pada kamar James, Harry menuju tempat tidur anaknya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. James tetap terlelap, mantra Silencio menutupinya dari teriakan Harry saat bertengkar dengan Ginny. Harry tidak lagi sibuk mengatur pakaian mereka, karena di Grimmauld Place semuanya tersedia. Ya, mereka akan kembali ke rumah itu. Dia dan James.

"Oooh Harry, kumohon.." Ginny mencoba menahan Harry tepat di depan pintu rumah mereka. Harry sedikit menyesal kenapa dia membiarkan Ginny memasang anti apparation di dalam rumah mereka. Ginny masih mencoba menahan tangan Harry yang sedang mengendong James. Tapi Harry tetap diam, menghempaskan tangan Ginny dengan kasar dan membuka pintu. Dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Ginny dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Enyahlah dari kehidupan kami"

Dengan satu kalimat terakhir itu, Harry berapparate menuju Grimmauld Place. Dan menutup semua jaringan yang ada di rumah itu sehingga Ginny tidak bisa menyusul mereka.

* * *

-Di tempat lain-

* * *

"..ini memang yang terbaik untuknya"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin dia melihat hal itu secara langsung di saat dia sangat.. "

"Easy mate, kau tau Harry itu kuat kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu. Tapi.."

"Ron benar Draco, Harry itu kuat dan ini memang yang terbaiknya. Kita semua tahu, Ginny," Hermione memandang Ron dengan tatapan minta maaf sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya "Ginny bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Dan kami, bahkan kita semua tahu kaulah seharusnya yang berada disisinya, Draco"

"See, semua setuju bahwa kamulah yang seharusnya dimiliki Harry, bukan Ginny, maaf Ron aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" Nevile yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam tak jauh dari mereka pun angkat suara.

"Thanks guys, aku sangat mengahargai itu"

"Kau tahu, kami ini temanmu kan Draco Malfoy?"

"Ya, aku tahu," Draco tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Ron, meskipun Ron kadang acuh padanya tapi sebenarnya dia sangat peduli ", kalian memang temanku"

"Jadi.." kata Hermione.

"Bantu kami.." sambung Ron.

"Memulihkan perasaan Harry" tutup Nevile.

"Ya, pasti" jawab Draco dengan sepenuh hati.

_End_

* * *

Reviw Pleaseeee...


End file.
